


The Tides of Change

by SymbiosisQueen



Series: Venom Drabbles and Fics [4]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood and Gore, Dehumanization, Guys this is Carnage, He will be stabbing and slashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Other, Serial Killers, Symbiote Abuse, The doggo is okay tho don't worry, more to be added? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbiosisQueen/pseuds/SymbiosisQueen
Summary: "No child is ever born evil, but every child eventually grows up."When humans threaten his family, Carnage is forced to choose between following in his parent's footsteps and heeding their advice, or letting loose his 'true' nature. AKA Carnage finally lives up to his name. This is a Family AU/Symbabies AU where Eddie and Venom keep their little baby goos and raise them in a big, loving family! It was fluffy, but I always ruin good things :'D





	1. Pulled Out To Sea

“There’s some left-over lasagne in the fridge for you and your siblings, so you’ll be in charge of splitting it all,” Eddie reminded Carnage for the umpteenth time that morning, “And make sure it’s split _evenly_.” The brief flashback of a few days ago when he’d been rather all over the place with his portioning made the red alien grin to himself.

Normally, he was pretty fair with how he shared out the food; one serving for himself, ever so slightly larger than his younger siblings, five medium sized ones for Riot, Lasher, Scream, Agony and Phage, and a smaller one for little Sleeper. Unfortunately, lasagne was quite fun to slice up, easily making quite the mess and making it harder to judge just how large the portions were.

“One hour of TV time, no raiding the cupboard for chocolate, and don’t let Riot chase the cat down the hall, I’ve promised Mrs Jones that there won’t be any more incidents,” His father continued, finally turning to face him, an armful of papers in his grasp. He was off to do some more work on a certain case, taking his notes with him to present to whoever it was he was meeting.

Carnage followed after Eddie, creeping along to stay at his side until he reached the end of the kitchen counter, deciding to merely watch from the edge, bidding his parents a farewell. “We’ll see you all later, kids, Carn is in charge until we get home, make sure to listen to him!” With a final smile at their large horde of children, both parents stepped out of the apartment.

He felt the brief sensation of pride swelling up in his chest, even as his siblings began to groan loudly at the thought of actually having to do what he said. Being referred to as ‘he’ or ‘him’ was very new to him, having only just decided to settle on a gender, preferring to take after his father and his pronouns.

Hearing a crash, Carnage looked up from his position on the counter, watching as Scream and Agony both scattered, caught in the act of accidentally knocking the fruit bowl off the edge a few feet away. As much as he enjoyed being the one in charge when their parents are out of the house, he hated it when there were actually issues he had to deal with.

With a put-upon sigh, the symbiote rolled across the countertop, stopping just above where the bowl and its contents had ended up. He reached down with a few tendrils, wrapping around the fruit and bowl, before pulling them back into their correct position. One of the apples had been smashed, and so the alien quickly gathered up its remains and deposited it into the nearest trash can.

Meanwhile, the family’s dog, Lassie, had wandered over, lapping eagerly at the spot on the floor where the fruit had landed. She looked up expectantly, as though the symbiote had deliberately thrown the food down to her – not that they didn’t occasionally sneak her a treat or two under the table when their parents weren’t looking – and Carnage was forced to simply shake his snake-like head.

The rest of his siblings were all resting on the couch in front of the television, pouncing on one another playfully and causing quite the ruckus. They all had pent up energy that they were desperate to burn. It seemed that the young goos thought the best way to do so was by roughhousing, gnawing on one another’s tendrils and rolling about on the sofa to try and defeat one another. After all, only one of them could be the strongest.

Carnage was about to scuttle over to them and prove that it was in fact he who was the strongest symbiote in the household, when he noticed the Pitbull below him perk her ears, looking towards the front door. He wondered if his parents had for some reason come home early, but he didn’t sense their presence like he normally could when they were around.

His concerns were validated when the dog sniffed underneath the door, a deep rumbling snarl passing her clenched teeth. Her hackles shot up like the spines of a porcupine and she began to bear her teeth towards whatever threat lay beyond the door, pacing rapidly from side to side.

The attention had caused the others to pause their play, each of them looking between the agitated dog and their eldest sibling. They were each of them strong, confident young symbiotes, but it seemed that when they were all alone without their parents they were all too quick to lose their nerves, becoming some piles of quivering sludge. None of them had seen the canine so riled up before, and neither of them had yet to completely develop and master their unique skillsets.

Carnage gathered up his courage – he was the eldest, the one who had been entrusted with his younger sibling’s safety – and so he crept forward, leaping silently from the kitchen and onto the wooden flooring below. He turned back to glance at his siblings, ensuring that they were still at a good distance, before moving closer to Lassie.

The door was practically thrown off its hinges, the boom shaking the entire apartment. Carnage was stupefied for a long moment, blinking in utter confusion as his mind spun. He heard the startled yelps of his siblings, and it was that that finally snapped him from his daze. He watched as several humans streamed in through the open doorway, forcing him to back away with a snarl.

Before they could all even fit inside, the Pitbull lunged with a fierce bark, snatching the nearest human limb she could reach and tearing at his arm. The human tried to fend her off, bashing the poor dog’s face, but to little effect, for she continued to hold on. It took a strong wack to get her to relent, the dog retreating with her teeth soaked in red from the wounded human. It became evident that these humans would not go down easily, even with the determination of Lassie to protect the young aliens.

One of the other humans raised their arm, some sort of weapon in their grasp that they aimed directly at Carnage. He had never seen such a device before, but the moment it was activated he was quick to realise just what it did.

Carnage had been fortunate in his life to have never experienced a sonic weapon, up until that point at least. He had never screamed so loudly, nor had he experienced such unending agony. He felt as though each of his cells were being forcibly torn apart from one another, his entire form withering away as he collapsed, his mind melting away as blackness began to consume his thoughts and his last drop strength began to escape his broken body.

He didn’t see the large, green tendril that whipped out, smashing the weapon upon impact. The pain stopped, and Carnage managed to just hold onto his consciousness, only able to watch as several appendages began their assault on another nearby weapon. He weakly turned his gaze to where the tentacles had appeared from.

Where his friendly Pitbull had once stood, was a massive, brutish, hellhound of a dog. Its body was a bright green, and it took him only a moment to realise that it was the exact same greenish colour as Lasher. Its beastly maw split unnaturally wide, bellowing out a thunder-like roar before it leapt from the path of another sonic weapon, swiping at them with their tendrils.

Carnage was still weak, only able to form a smaller, weaker version of his usual body as he retreated behind Lasher to try and gather himself. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the luxury of resting. Several humans had managed to get past Lasher, converging on the other symbiotes, causing them all to quickly race away in various directions. Carnage managed to reach out a tendril, grasping Sleeper and pulling them close, placing them behind Lasher and himself where he was hopefully safest.

The sound of sonics was coupled with various pained screams, and Carnage could no longer allow himself to recover any more stamina. His siblings had been told all about the rule of not bonding with just anyone, it was wrong of them to take over an unwilling host and use them, and so they all tried to retreat and evade. But defence was not effective against these humans. And so Carnage broke the rules.

He jumped at a human, his body weaving across his body, easily ignoring how they tried to stop his assault. He sunk deep into his flesh, extending himself through the various organs until he managed to reach his host’s brain, snaring his tendrils around it. He could feel the human fighting his control, but he was stronger.

The surge of chemicals he felt raging through his form provided him with nothing but more power as he formed around his host, taking a human form for the first time. He had never felt such raw strength, feeling it surging through him and providing him with a whole new sense of his own abilities.

With a slash of one arm a man was decapitated, his arm having formed a massive blade. He had never killed a man before – it had been so easy, one swipe and they fell, dead before they even hit the ground – he could feel the sensation of warm blood dripping down his arm. He looked at the crimson, how it blended in with his body so perfectly. So naturally.

He swung again, his other arm also taking the form of a sword-like blade as he brought it down across one man’s body, his other blade slicing one clean in half. He was forced to stop and leap out of the way of a few sonic attacks, before carving down the nearest man, proceeding to take down several more with a few rogue tendrils.

As hard as he fought to clear out the invading mammals, there were still many of them darting all about the apartment, managing to dodge the attacks of Carnage and Lasher. It was when they began to retreat from the small home again, small containers in their grasp that the two symbiotes began to truly panic.

Carnage could see Scream inside one of the cages, desperately pressing against the glass window, shrieking for their siblings as they tried in vain to escape the tiny, enclosed space. He tried to lunge for them but was met with a sonic blast to the face, allowing the humans just enough time to escape.

They had caught several of his other siblings, easily able to subdue the defenceless aliens, ignoring their agonised cries as they were blasted into submission before being crammed into inescapable containers. Carnage hated them, roaring as he tore down yet more humans, stabbing them and leaving them to bleed out on the floor. They were hurting his family, and for that he wanted them to suffer.

Hearing a yelp, he broke from his frenzied murder spree, looking up in time to see Lasher hit full force with one of the weapons, causing pain to both the symbiote and the canine they’d partnered with. “Lasher!” He shouted, his voice strangely deep, “Get Sleeper out of here!” They were fighting a losing battle, the best they could do was to retreat and regroup.

While Carnage managed to put up an impressive offence, Lasher scooped up Sleeper safely into their mouth. They charged towards the window positioned above the alleyway below, leaping in time to slash straight through the glass, plunging towards the ground below where they would hopefully find safety.

The humans were momentarily startled by the escaping symbiote, distracted just long enough for Carnage to carve through three of them, forming a path for himself to the window that sat above the street on the other wall. He too dove through the window, catching himself on the brickwork of the building before he could crash into the asphalt below.

He then allowed himself to fall the remaining few stories, landing surprisingly softly on the ground. He couldn’t continue to use the weak human he had been controlling, needing a fresher host to make his escape. He ran along the street, beginning to consume the vital organs of his vessel to gain a little more strength before pouncing on the nearest human.

The man screamed, trying to throw the monster from him, but Carnage was quick to jump ship, forcing his way into his new host’s body and letting the old one slump to the ground deceased. He hid himself within his new host, growing used to taking over a human mind as he forced this new human to sprint off down the street, ignoring the shouts all around him.

He would be sure to switch hosts a few more times, he couldn’t risk someone tracking him, nor did he want to spend too long in an incompatible body. But he had to admit, having a host was exciting. He’d never had such power. He had the ability to slice through grown men like a knife through butter.

It felt new.

It felt _**good**_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the fic!

Venom hurdled their way down the stairs from the roof, ignoring the thundering sound of their heavy weight crashing down the apartment steps and any possible attention it might gain. Most of the building’s residents were either out at work or evacuated by the police minutes earlier, but even so, there was only one thing on their shared mind: getting back to their apartment.

They practically bounded through the open doorway, ignoring the splintered door as they immediately began searching for any trace of their spawn. There were bullet holes littering the walls and furniture, slashes through the floorboards and scorch marks all across their nice new kitchen counter.

There were bodies scattered around the floor, and Eddie couldn’t help the horrid thoughts that spilled into the forefront of his mind. None of their symbiotes would have been able to create such destruction by themselves, only if they managed to bond with a host could they access the abilities needed to tear apart their living room and the intruders alike.

Venom was racing about the small apartment with all the grace of a headless chicken, poking their head into every crevice and rapidly scenting the air for any sign of where their young could have been hidden. The symbiote refused to believe that they had been taken, desperately clinging to the thought of the children being safely curled up in some vent somewhere away from harm.

“Gone, they’re gone, all of them gone-” the alien was fanatically chanting after realising that they were indeed no longer in the apartment. “We need to find them, Eddie!” was all they said before leaping out of the already destroyed window, sailing down to the alleyway down behind the building and out of sight of the main road.

“I know, Vee, we’ll find them, I promise,” Eddie thought to them, half to reassure his Other and half to calm his own rapidly racing heart. They slowly began to retract from around Eddie’s body, hiding back inside their host should anyone happen to wander down the street and catch sight of them. Fortunately, the symbiote was able to continue tasting the air, catching the somewhat fresh trail of at least one of their family members.

The police were crawling all around the front of the apartment building, and soon enough they would head to where Eddie and his Other were searching. They only had a short window in which to find the escaped children. There was a familiar, soft huff from behind one of the large garbage bins, and the moment they saw Lassie accompanied by a tiny bundle of green and black goo astride her back.

Eddie near enough fell to his knees, his fingers buried into the soft fur of the canine’s head while his Other reached out a tendril to wrap around Sleeper, pulling them close to their body, vibrating excitedly at the close proximity to one of the children they had feared lost. Sleeper seemed to also be relieved at being found, trilling happily to both their parents.

From inside the dog a dark, oily goo began to bubble out from her skin, another familiar creature slowly extracting itself from its host’s body. They squeaked excitedly, grabbing a hold of Eddie’s hand and pulling themselves up onto his shoulders to curl up with their sibling and parents, greeting them with a gentle touch to the side of their faces.

Before they could stop them, Lasher crawled back down to the dog who was currently licking Eddie’s face, seamlessly sinking into the Pitbull’s body. While the parent symbiote briefly mourned the loss of contact, they at least understood the necessity to hide themselves as they too returned to their host’s body. They had created a hoodie for Eddie to wear, and so sleeper quickly slid themselves behind their father’s neck, hiding inside the soft fabric created by their other parent.

“It was the people from the Life Foundation,” they hissed into Eddie’s mind, “Lasher and Carnage tried to hold them off, but the others were taken.” The amount of pure outrage radiating from the alien through their bond was almost completely unheard of. The Life Foundation’s goons had forced their children to form a bond with the closest living thing they could find, no matter how suitable it was.

“Come on, old dog,” Eddie mumbled to Lassie, standing up and gesturing down the alleyway. He knew of a good abandoned warehouse not too far away for Sleeper, Lasher, and their dog to wait safely while the two parents sought out where their enemy was hiding. They had no lead on where Carnage had gone, other than the few stories being blasted across the news about a red monster tearing through the heart of the city.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carnage was completely exhausted. He had spent the last few hours jumping from host to host in a desperate bid to lose any possible pursuers, trying his best to put as much distance between him and his home as possible. The current host he was with was less than an ideal candidate, but he was too tired to try and find someone else.

And so, he sat idly in the mind of the human as they walked down the street, completely oblivious to the alien lifeform currently using them for a free ride. He searched through their thoughts – a young woman who worked in retail, nothing particularly special – she would not be of much use to him, and so he kept his eyes open for anyone who might better suit his purpose.

There was a seemingly unending stream of people walking beside him and it was growing difficult for him to pick out someone. His current host was on her way to some café to meet up with someone important – he didn’t care enough to pry into any details – and deciding that he could use some time to figure out what exactly his plan was, he didn’t interfere.

He watched silently as the human walked into a small coffee shop, gleefully waving at someone before rushing into their arms for an embrace. They began to ramble about some topic or another, heading to the counter to place their orders, and Carnage used some of his influence to sway his host into buying a chocolate muffin.

He completely tuned out from their conversation, at least until the food arrived, before beginning to search the other patrons. There were a few families, some friends meeting up for a chat, no one of any interest. That was, until, a man walked into the shop, dressed from head to toe in a police uniform.

Carnage watched as the man began to order, paying for his drink before moving to sit at the booth directly behind his current host. He knew that he needed to find out information on the Life Foundation as they were the ones who attacked him and took his siblings, and surely a policeman would have his uses when it came to tracking them down.

While the woman continued to talk to her friend, Carnage slowly began to remove himself from her body, cautiously reaching across to the red cushion behind her body. He slowly slid down to the bottom cushion of the seat, snaking his way slowly around from his side of the booth to the opposite where the man sat, completely oblivious.

He moved close to the human, waiting until he leaned back into the seat, taking on the sensation of the fabric so that he didn’t notice when Carnage reached over to him, seeping into his flesh quickly. The policeman turned around, wondering what the slightly odd sensation behind him bad been, before simply brushing it off as another side effect of being deprived of caffeine all night. He returned to his cappuccino none the wiser.

Carnage was cautious as he gently prompted the human’s mind, planting the idea of leaving the café early to get a head start on some important work down at the local prison. He couldn’t help the sensation of giddiness that spread through him at his success when the man scooped up his drink and headed out of the coffee shop and to his car.

The symbiote was able to kick back and relax while the human brought the information to him, making the trip to his workplace in only a short twenty minutes. He walked inside, greeting his fellow policemen and guards on his way to the main office. It was when they were finally inside and sat at the officer’s desk that Carnage reached out his body to take control.

Unlocking the computer was the easy part, it was trying to narrow down where the Life Foundation was keeping his siblings that was the difficult part, especially when he found out just how many buildings the company owned. He brought up a list of people working in the nearest Life Foundation facilities before then searching for any possible criminal records any of them might have had.

He wasn’t sure if it was his idea or if he was pulling it from his current host’s mind, but he knew that it would take far too long to look up each person individually to see if he recognised them. The men who had attacked them were not a group of inexperienced boys, they were confident and highly skilled, and it wasn’t impossible for them to have committed a crime or two before entering into their current line of work.

Carnage mentally cheered when he recognised the image of one of the men who popped up in the search – he noticed that it was the poor man he had bisected with one of his blades – the man had been working at one of the Life Foundation’s warehouses down by the docks. Now that he had the information he needed, the symbiote wanted to find a good host.

While he was able to use the policeman, he was far from a good match, and Carnage was already beginning to feel the drain of using so much energy to control the human and make his body suitable for him to inhabit. He relinquished control of the human, knowing that for him it would merely have felt like blacking out, the red alien enjoyed watching as the feeble animal looked around in confusion, questioning his sanity for the second time that day.

Carnage slunk from the human’s body while he was distracted, slithering across the floor and out through the doorway into the hall. He avoided any guards that were wandering from one place to another all the while looking into every room he passed for anyone that looked like they might be a good fit.

One guard began making their way directly toward the symbiote, and so Carnage darted down the nearest hallway. There were prisoners contained within each of the cells lining the walls, and for the most part he ignored them, too focused on evading the guard who just so happened to also turn down the hall he had tried to escape down.

Without thinking he lunged into the nearest cell, scrabbling under the bed and out of sight. He watched silently as the human simply walked past the cell, continuing on his way to the other end of the room before turning and walking back the way he had come. It would seem that the guard had been patrolling all of the cells and was not in fact trying to follow Carnage. The tiny pile of goo allowed himself to melt slightly in relief.

That was, until, a red-haired man looked underneath the bed.


End file.
